


Your Green Eyes

by mintblueroses



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Friends to Lovers, High School AU, M/M, More tags if I think of them later, Non-Despair AU, autistic Kamukura, basically fluff, first person POV, in case that turns anyone away I get it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintblueroses/pseuds/mintblueroses
Summary: Kamukura is bored. Komaeda moves in, and Kamukura takes interest in the new, enigmatic boy.In this world, everyone’s eyes change color based on emotion. Everyone’s colors are the same, excepts Shifts like Komaeda. Kamukura tries to understand why the others eyes are always light green around him.





	1. Chapter 1

Class is starting like usual. I’m bored. It’s less than a month into school but I’ve already grown tired of the routine. However, the teacher isn’t in the class right now. That’s at least different.

If I cared to glance around, my classmates eyes would all be dark red with boredom. Some may be dark yellow of curiosity. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if our eye color didn’t display our emotions.

The teacher finally enters the room, but has a strange kid with her. He’s got white hair and pale skin like a ghost, but his clothes make up for his otherwise lack of color. His eyes are oddly blue.

Blue is usually sad. Was this kid upset he was moving schools, or-?

Then it hit me. He must be one of them. His colors don’t match everyone else. Now this is interesting. What could he possibly to be feeling? Happy? Upset? Anxious? Angry? I’m used to reading color, not the other signs that show emotion.

“Okay class, we have a new student!” Ms. Yukizome says. “Would you like to say your name and a fact about yourself?”

The new kid seems hesitant. He closes his eyes and when they open they are a darker blue. He begins to speak in a raspy tone.

“I’m Komaeda Nagito. I’m a Shift.”

Exactly as I thought. The class begins to turn and whisper to themselves, but my eyes are fixed on him. They must be a dark yellow by now.

Ms. Yukizome directs him to an open seat in the class, which I am pleased to discover is next to me. He send me a slight smile, which I return.

After class, I stop him. I have to warn him no matter what. 

He seems confused, maybe. His eye color still reveal nothing.

“Watch out who you talk to. There aren’t any other Shifts at the school and most aren’t friendly.”

“Oh it’s okay,” he replies casually. “I probably deserve it for being born a freak.”

I don’t think he’s a freak. Maybe I just don’t know him well enough. I sigh and let him go without scolding him. I can’t help but hope this guy doesn’t get hurt.

I’m surprised at how many classes I have with him. It’s nice that I can get closer to this enigma. It’s not nice that I hear what people say about him behind his back.

Finally, it’s time for lunch. I’m hiding in my normal spot in the theatre. I don’t have much with me in the way of food but it’s okay. What I don’t expect is Komaeda walking towards me.

“Is it okay if I sit with you?”

I watch him for a second. His eyes are a medium blue again. I’m beginning to suspect it means anxiety. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. You’re just the only person who’s shown me kindness today.”

“I never said you couldn’t.”

“Huh?” He tilts his head to the side. His eyes turn dark orange. Confusion?

“I was just spacing out. It happens. Sit with me.”

I’m really interested in this guy. Why does he speak so poorly of himself? Is there a need for concern? Should I even be allowing him near me? I stay where I am anyway.

For a while we just sit in silence. Then, the new kid inevitably makes things weird.

“Why would you try and warn me about this school’s dangers?”

I pause. “Why wouldn’t I?” It’s just the nice thing to do. I also felt the need specifically to warn him.

“I’m trash.”

“You seem fine to me.”

Komaeda sighs and looks down, and that’s the end of it. He subtly scoots closer to me though. I wonder if he knows I’ve noticed. Probably not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really short oof

There are a lot of things you can learn by observing. I’ve been watching Komaeda all day. That sounds creepy, but it wasn’t like I was going out of my way to stalk him.

He’s a very nervous person. He’s a Shift so I definitely get that. He doesn’t think highly of himself, but I have no reason to believe he’s bad news. He has an obsession with his luck and how drastically good or bad it can be. I’m not sure what I can say about that one.

At the end of the day, I stop him again. I want to talk to him.

“Komaeda, walk with me.”

“Huh? Okay...”

I find out we live somewhere off in the same direction, so I should have plenty of time.

“Why are you so self-deprecating?”

“Oh, I’m just an awful person and a total freak. How could anyone love me, even me?”

That’s... intense of him.

“I don’t think you’re bad. You seem normal to me.”

Good going, Kamukura. You just called him completely average as if it was a compliment.

“O-oh. That’s because you don’t know me that well.” His arms are tight around his chest, hands gripping his biceps.

“That may be true. But I don’t think you’re a freak for being a Shift. It’s just different. There’s nothing wrong with different.”

He pauses for a moment and sighs. “I wish I could see things that way.” He turns to me, eyes a pale shade of green. It looks nice on him. “I appreciate you being able to though.”

I have an idea. It’s probably awful and not me at all but it feels right. “Can I hug you Komaeda?”

He is taken aback. “I guess. I-“

I cut him off and wrap my arms around him. He leans in a little too much. How long has it been since this boy’s been hugged?

I pull back hesitantly. I don’t know why I don’t want to let go of him. Am I attached to him already? Probably.

“Thank you.” He says quietly.

We talk a little more on the way home. It’s nice. He’s nice. I’ve made my mind up that he definitely shouldn’t be talking so poorly of himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not from Japan so it won’t end up like Japanese school at all. Oops?

Life was boring to me. I’m good at sensing patterns and life is just another one of those. Everyone is always the same day after day, and daily occurrences are just that: daily. Character development only seems to happen in books.

Ennuyé. Gelangweilt. Annoiato. Aburrido. Taikutsu. Bored. Seemingly my only feeling no matter the language. But that day something changed. Komaeda changed my life, even just for a day, and I’m so grateful for him.

The next day Komaeda is smiling brightly at me as he walks in. It’s only been a day since we’ve met but I think affecting him positively already.

Before class begins he leans over to my desk. “Do you have a phone?” 

“Yeah, do you want my number?”

His eyes flash light green again for a second before going to dark yellow. Curious? Wait no, he’s a Shift.

We exchange numbers and he sends a smile to make sure we got them right. I smile myself, and class begins.

Ms. Yukizome says we’re doing a partner project and we can choose. Komaeda and I immediately look over at each other. There’s 16 people in the class, so it works out perfectly. I like that.

I hear a defeated cry from somewhere, and look up to see Souda standing in front of Sonia and Tanaka. I don’t understand his obsession with Sonia but evidently it is not returned. 

Hanamura seems happy Souda didn’t have a partner. Those feelings were also not mutual, evidently.

Ms. Yukizome now begins to write on the board. We’re definitely going to have to write a lot but she usually makes it easier.

Yukizome Chisa is a strange woman. She seems to genuinely enjoy teaching and helping people. If someone is borderline failing class, she lets them make up previous assignments no matter how long ago they were assigned. Having her makes class almost enjoyable.

She turns back from her writing and smiles at the class. “Our project is going to be a self-exploration project. I’d like you and your partner to explore deep inside yourself and find out what makes you, you!”

Ms. Yukizome smiles brightly.

“This is going to involve a lot of getting along and help from each other. You’re going to have to end up getting very familiar with your partner. In four weeks I’ll be expecting essays on what you’ve discovered.”

Poor Souda looks way less than thrilled. Most of the others are pleased with their partners, though. Nanami and Tsumiki. Owari and Nidai. Sonia and Tanaka. Pekoyama and Kuzuryuu. Koizumi and Saionji. Mioda and Mitarai. (I know he isn’t the real Mitarai, but his true name evades me and Mitarai is what everyone else calls him anyway.)

Normally I’d hate projects like this. I feel I already know who I am so it’s pointless. However, I’m paired with Komaeda and that makes everything better. I’m excited to get to know someone I don’t know. That’s rare where I live. Finally, a brand new emotion.


End file.
